five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Cashmere’s
WE ARE THE MOONCLAWS. WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN. HIDE. RUN. DREAD US. WE ARE COMING. Welcome to The Beanie Boo Pizza Palace! We are now hiring night guards! BeanieBots Cashmere: She is a white cat with a pink nose, pink whiskers and pink on her tail and on her ears, she has pink eyes too, but sometimes her eyes can turn pitch black, and she has 3 black buttons and a black bow tie, and she has a black tophat, and her mouth is like a cartoon also. Bloom: She is a bunny who has a white torso and white feet, one side of her face is purple, while the other one is aqua green, and she has a white stripe going down the middle of her face, and her mouth is like a cartoon, and she has a yellow bow tie, and her legs and arms are purple, and her eyes are pink. Posy: She is a pink chick and she has purple feet and eyes. and a bib that says “Let’s sing!” And she has an orange beak, and she has a tuft of pink feathers on her head. Slick: He is a Fox with red pants that are ripped by the kneecaps, and he has a hook on his right hand, and he has orange eyes, but on his right eye he has an eyepatch, and his feet and left hand are black so is the insides on his ears, and he has a white muzzle. Golden Cashmere: She looks like cashmere but fully golden and her Endo hands are exposed and her left foot and right ear are exposed also. Golden Bloom: Bloom but fully gold and part of her torso is showing Endo and the top of her left ear is missing. Shadow Cashmere: Cashmere but a pitch black and rips all over her and her left eye is gone and her Endo hands are exposed. Shadow Bloom: Bloom but a pitch black and her Endo feet, right lower leg, and Endo hands are exposed. MoonClaw Cashmere: A character in the MoonClaw Clan DLC. She is Cashmere in the end cutscene but more tattered with moonlight blue eyes. She has warped claws. Her claw is rusty and black now. Nights Night 1: Bloom, Posy And Slick are Active. Night 2: Cashmere is Active. Night 3: Golden Cashmere is Active. Night 4: Everyone is Active. Night 6: Everyone is really Active. All Max Mode: Cutscene: It shows Cashmere, but withered in a backstage, then she wakes up and Jumpscares the player! Stars Star 1: Complete Night 5 Star 2: Complete Night 6 Star 3: Complete 8/25 Mode Star 4: Get all of the 3 stars AI: Cashmere: She comes from the Love Stage to the West Hall Vent, when she gets out she will charge down the hall, close the door to avoid a game over! Bloom: She comes from the Love Stage to the West Hall, then goes to the Vent, use the snare to avoid a Jumpscare! Posy: She comes from the Love Stage to the East Hall, then she will try to break the window, Click on her to avoid a Jumpscare! Slick: He comes from the Pirate Stage to the east hall, use the door to avoid a jumpscare! Golden Cashmere: She comes from any hall, close the doors to avoid a Jumpscare! Golden Bloom: She takes the Vent, use the snare or a Jumpscare! Shadow Cashmere: If you hear footsteps, close the door she comes in or else! Shadow Bloom: S.Cashmere but faster. Mechanics Cameras: You know these Doors: You know these Power: You know these Snare: Used to prevent vent crawlers Custom Night cupcake challenge: everybody is set on 5 weirdos: golden animatronics and shadow animatronics shadow challenge: only shadows midas touch: only golden Kitty Kitty: Everyone set on 25 Check Meowt: Cashmere, Golden Cashmere and Shadow Cashmere on 20 Add your own modes MoonClaw Clan DLC This is a special version of FNaCM. What is special about it is it contains this DLC. Now let’s move on! Plot: After the events of Five Nights At Cashmere’s: Ultra Mode. The now insane player escapes from the cops (and the whole place). The player hides out in the first game’s location, now burned down. However. Cashmere has followed you there. Mechanics: There is a new mechanic and that is the radar. You use this to track down MoonClaw Cashmere. Use the light to fend her away. The End: The player is seen running down a hallway. He manages to escape and set the place on fire. However MoonClaw Cashmere survives. Then the camera pans up to the sky. A message is on the sky. The message is: FIVE NIGHTS AT CASHMERE’S: MOONCLAWS MC. Cashmere’s AI: Basically like spring trap. Trivia The MoonClaw Clan DLC was to promote the newest FNACM game in the series coming up. The original version of the page came out 3 years after the first idea of FNaCM. Category:Games